


So Pretty

by Kelliskip



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Only Grandmaster can make Loki flustered





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> came from my tumblr

“ My my my! Haven’t seen you before but have to say you are really pretty!”

Maybe it was how he said it. Or it’s some magic even Loki didn’t know, either way it made him blush. The god turned around trying hide his face trying not to look like pink alien. “ Aw he’s bashful. No need to be shy sweetface I meant what I said.” Loki looked at Grandmaster for second but not for long, perhaps it’s in the name.  _A master in wooing people_  he thought. “ T-thank you. It’s…..not often I get told that I guess.” Grandmaster eyes widen gasping taking hold of Loki’s hand holding it close. 

“ Really!? Well you should be told that. In fact! I say it again. Your pretty, so pretty it must be exhausting. So pretty I want to know your name so I can always remember this beauty in front of me.”

Loki laughed covering his face, it was so corny yet he wanted here more of it.  _I have to know who he mastered these skills._  “ Loki…my name is Loki.’ Grandmaster smiled placing kiss on Loki’s had. “ Loki..” The god shivered a little hearing his name roll off Grandmaster tongue. “ Pretty nice name suits you. Say sweetface why don’t me and you ditch the party chat more about yourself?” Grandmaster offered already getting up drink in hand and another for Loki to take. The god smiled placing his hand in the other.

“ I like that very much lead the way.”


End file.
